NCIS: Lily GL
by Likaella
Summary: Du début de la série à maintenant, c'est l'histoire de Lily, une gamine de quinze, qui arrive à DC pour voir son oncle. c'est aussi l'histoire de Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Tim, Ducky, Abby, et Ziva si l'un d'eux avait eu une nièce.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Rien de ceci à part les personnages que je construis, ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de la série.

Chapitre I : Tio.

Elle s'avança, nerveuse. Le gardien pris le sac qu'elle lui tendait, inspecta son contenu manuellement puis à travers la machine aux rayons infrarouges.

Toutes ses mesures l'agaçaient prodigieusement, la rendant encore plus anxieuse sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre. Des retrouvailles. Après deux longues années. Ses dernières années de petite fille. Le gardien lui rendit enfin son sac et elle lui tendit sa carte. Il sursauta en lisant son nom de famille. Elle eut un léger sourire et murmura un merci distrait alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs. Monta plusieurs escaliers. Et se trouva dans le hall de l'ascenseur qui menait jusqu'à lui.

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Et patienta. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, se disait t'elle, quinze ans et tout à commencer. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait t'elle l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Elle avait toujours été très courageuse. Elle n'était pas une fille de quinze ans ordinaire. Loin s'en faut. Elle avait déjà tenu une arme, déjà sauver des vies, déjà tuer des gens. Déjà survécu. Seulement voilà. Elle venait de tout plaquer. Elle était partie, s'était sauvée de la maison de cette femme qui se disait sa mère. Et de son nouveau mari. Elle s'était enfuit et trainait le fantôme de son père, son cher père, derrière elle. Son dos pesait des tonnes.

Et aujourd'hui elle était à DC, dans cet ascenseur à redouter autant qu'a espérer ces retrouvailles. Parce-que même si il ne s'était pas vu depuis deux ans, il ne s'était pas passé un mois, un anniversaire, un drame, sans qu'il ne lui écrive. Même après ses propres tragédies. Elle était nerveuse. Mais elle en avait besoin.

Elle redoutait seulement sa réaction face à ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli. Ce qu'elle continuerait à faire. Après tout, c'était devenu son job. Et elle était sacrément douée. Cinq directeurs d'agences et quatorze gouvernements le lui avait dit. Elle était la fille de son père. Et elle espérait qu'il l'accepte.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, coupant court à ses réflexions. Elle pénétra dans l'étage, son regard se promenant sur les blocs, les parois séparant les bureaux, les ordinateurs vibrants, la frénésie ambiante. Ses iris effleurent le logo du NCIS et sur sa droite, elle reconnu la carrure d'Antony Dinozzo. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avança vers lui, il n'était pas seul, il y'avait une femme, brune, belle, et un homme assez mignon, un peu rondouillard et plutôt avenant. Soudain, elle le vit. Il était planté devant son bureau et la transperçait de ses yeux bleus. Les trois autres se retournèrent.

-Patron, qu'est-ce que ?

Puis le silence se fit.

Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de le surprendre souvent, se dit-elle malgré elle. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. Tony et les deux inconnus la laissèrent passer, tandis qu'il contournait son bureau. Ils restèrent face à face puis…

- Lily. Murmura- t'il.

-Salut Tio. Ou tu préfères Oncle Jethro ?

Bientôt la suite.

Lika.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Rien de ceci à part les personnages que je construis, ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de la série

…

* * *

Chapitre II : Une Gibbs.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Pourtant lorsqu'on était aussi jeune qu'elle, les années murissaient rapidement le visage, chez elle non. Elle avait toujours ce visage qu'il avait regardé sur les photos que lui envoyait régulièrement Clarence. Jusqu'à sa mort. Des traits fins, une petite bouche charnue et rouge, carmine à force d'être mordue. Une peau métisse d'un brun or, chaude, qui rosissait facilement. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui l'avaient fait basculer. Ces yeux qui lui avaient, pendant une minute, couper le souffle, mis en arrêt, perturber. Ces grands yeux verts émeraude qui le détaillaient anxieusement.

Le regard de Gibbs se perdit sur les mèches noires bouclés qui encadraient le visage de Lily, puis descendit sur le grand pull bleu informe qu'elle portait, et enfin sur le jean simple et élimé qui se terminait sur des ballerines noires. Il respira lentement et se décida à affronter son regard. La culpabilité bien connue ressurgit en lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Un manque d'action qui différait grandement à la promesse qu'il avait faîte au père de la jeune fille, Clarence Lowen. Il lui avait écrit, bien sûr, avait pris de ces nouvelles, mais il n'avait pas été présent. Ce que Clarence lui avait précisément demandé. En la voyant alors lui sourire avec douceur, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait du insister auprès d'Isabelle. Soudain Kate s'avança vers eux et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Gibbs ? … Tout va bien ?

Et le monde se remit en marche, Lily était devant lui, à DC, au NCIS et elle venait de lui poser une question. La situation aurait été formidable, si Dinozzo, McGee et Kate n'étaient pas présent. Gibbs sourit et regarda sa nièce puis il ouvrit les bras.

- _Claro_, Tio, rit la jeune fille avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, chuchota l'agent en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Et Lily respira mieux alors. Les doutes furent oubliés. S'il la voulait ici alors, sans doute ne l'obligerais t'il pas à y retourner. Elle savoura l'étreinte de son oncle, le genre de contact qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort de son père. Elle s'y laissa couler.

- Tu as vieillis, dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

- Tais-toi, répliqua t'il en plaçant une main dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement les mèches qui s'arrêtait avant le menton.

Plus loin, Kate regardait la scène, légèrement étonnée, tandis que McGee lui était complètement stupéfait, il balbutia et se tourna vers Tony, qui une fois n'est pas coutume était silencieux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t'il.

- j'allais poser la même question, fit Kate en se tournant vers Tony

- Les amis, voici la nièce de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Lily Gibbs Lowen !

Ses deux acolytes restèrent stupéfaits.

- Gibbs…

- a une nièce ?

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que votre stupeur cache des questionnements plus enfouis ? murmura Tony avec ravissement, et oui ! Qui aurait cru que le ténébreux Gibbs accro aux kits de bateaux et au bourbon aurait un élément si… normal dans sa vie ?

- Et qui aurait cru que toi tu le saurais ? Ricana Kate

- je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi la bleue ! Claqua Tony en perdant son sourire

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est normale ? dit soudain McGee

Kate et Tony se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Je… je veux dire… que… et bien, … elle est vraiment très belle.

Gibbs se détacha doucement de Lily et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lily ? Et où est ta mère ?

Elle se crispa légèrement à la mention de sa mère mais sourit et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- C'est elle qui m'envoie figure-toi ! je suis… en vacances. Et ça fait si longtemps que je voulais te voir que… j'ai saisis ma chance.

Sa voix était maitrisée. Son expression chaleureuse, ses traits détendus. Mais Gibbs savait que seul ses yeux ne pouvaient cacher ses mensonges, aussi fut-il surprit lorsqu'il croisa deux émeraudes glacées. Il décida de remettre le problème à plus tard et se tourna vers son équipe.

- Agent spécial Kate Todd, Agent Spécial Timothy McGee, je présente ma nièce, Lily Lowen Gibbs.

- Enchantée, dit immédiatement Kate en tendant sa main vers Lily qui l'a pris en la scrutant.

L'adolescente eut un sourire polie et répondit doucement :

- Moi de même, Agent Todd

- Appelle- moi Kate.

Lily acquiesça et regarda la femme dans les yeux. Elle sembla la transpercer du regard. Kate eut alors un léger frisson et relâcha sa main. Lily se tourna alors vers McGee.

- Bonjour Agent McGee

- Oui, Bonjour mademoiselle… euh Lowen Gibbs…

Lily eut un léger rire et Gibbs soupira.

- Appelez-moi Lily.

McGee se détendit et serra sa main,

- D'accord Lily, Bienvenue au NCIS.

Lily se tourna alors vers Tony.

- Ah, on garde le meilleur pour la fin pas vrai ?

- Bien-sur, il y 'a quelqu'un d'autre après toi ? rit Lily

- Tu ne le penses pas, alors je te pardonne ! dit Tony en faisant la moue

- Elle le pense, Dinozzo. Claqua Gibbs avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Tony s'approcha de Lily et la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de la relâcher avec un grand sourire :

- C'est bon de te revoir dans les parages Lily.

Elle eut rire et se tourna vers son oncle qui l'observait silencieusement. Ça ne durerait pas. Mais en attendant, c'est vrai, c'était bon d'être dans les parages. Même à cause d'un mensonge.

…

* * *

La suite bientôt

Lika.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Rien de ceci à part les personnages que je construis, ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de la série.

…

* * *

Chapitre III : Beau-père.

Ils étaient tout deux assis dans la salle de conférence. Seuls. Et ils s'observaient avec minutie. Maintenant que la joie de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras était passée, Gibbs inspectait minutieusement chaque détail sur son visage ou sur les parties visibles de son corps, qui auraient pu indiquer qu'elle avait eu une difficulté pour arriver ici. Qui aurait indiqué qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver ici. Mais rien. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle ne semblait pas malade. Elle été juste… distante. Malgré sa tendresse. Elle était distante. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand elle dit :

- Tu veux que je te donne le numéro de téléphone d'Isabelle, pour te rassurer ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- N'appelle pas ta mère de cette façon, chérie.

- Je ne la considère pas comme ma mère, Tio. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas de mère. Ne la défends pas devant moi. S'il te plait.

Gibbs scruta Lily et fut surpris que ces mots durs n'altèrent en rien l'air serein qu'elle affichait. Il décida de pousser un peu plus ses interrogations :

- Comment va ma sœur ?

- Comment va Grand-père ?

Cette fois-ci il se crispa et eut une grimace.

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est bon, murmura t'il en détournant les yeux.

Lily sourit et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers lui et tandis qu'il tournait sa chaise pour lui faire face, elle s'installa sur ses genoux et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge, tu sais ? Chuchota Gibbs dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais, c'est ce que tu répètes chaque fois qu'on se voit. Papa disait que Dieu avait exaucé ces prières, que je ne grandissais pas pour rester son bébé, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

Pour la première fois, elle permit à sa voix de se teinter de tristesse.

- Clarence était fou de toi.

- C'était le meilleur père qu'on puisse rêver. Il me manque.

Il la serra plus fort. Et au bout d'un moment murmura :

- Tu lui ressembles.

C'est alors qu'il l'a senti se crisper. Etonné il tenta d'accrocher son regard mais elle détourna la tête et voulu se lever. Il l'a retint et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- …

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'il ne savait pas _à quel point_ elle ressemblait à son père ? Qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction s'il le découvrait ? Qu'elle avait vécu deux années plus que traumatisantes et qu'elle avait fugué ? Et surtout, _surtout_ qu'elle avait sans doute plus d'expérience avec une arme et des tueurs que les agents qu'il lui avait présenté plus tôt ?

Elle resta silencieuse, et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de son oncle. Gibbs était inquiet désormais. Et se demandait où était Isabelle. On ne laissait pas une gamine de quinze ans traverser la moitié du pays, même pour des vacances, même si elle était aussi débrouillarde que Lily. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, tout son instinct lui hurlait d'appeler sa sœur sur le champ et de lui demander de venir à DC. Il baissa alors le regard vers sa nièce et s'aperçu qu'elle avait agrippé sa veste.

- Lily ?

Elle relâcha lentement sa veste, un peu étonnée de son geste puis soupira.

- Comment ça se passe à Phoenix ? demanda-t-il désireux de saisir ce qui lui échappait.

- Pas très bien, à dire vrai. De toute manière, j'imagine qu'Isabelle ne t'a rien dit.

- Dis quoi ?

- Elle s'est remarié. Il y'a un an et demi.

La nouvelle eut pour effet de rendre Gibbs muet de stupeur. Lily se détacha de lui et s'assis sur la chaise en face. Ainsi donc, elle avait vu juste. Sa mère n'avait rien dit à son oncle au sujet de son mariage avec cet homme. « Et bien, songea t'elle, si je contrecarre ces plans, c'est parfait »

- Si elle ne te l'as pas dit à toi, son frère, elle ne l'a sans doute pas dit non plus à grand-père, alors ne te sens pas délaisser.

Gibbs lança un regard faussement noir à sa nièce puis passa une main sur son visage.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Karl Jennings.

Gibbs prit note mentalement d'enquêter sur lui, à la minute où il sortirait de cette salle. Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Tout se lisait sur son visage, seulement ses actions venaient trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Il y'a environ deux ans quand tout s'était détériorer, quand ce type était entré dans la vie de sa mère, quand celle-ci avait décidé qu'il était temps de refaire sa vie, quand son oncle avait cessé de lui rendre visite, elle-même avait suffisamment d'expérience et de ressources pour faire les recherches adéquates sur Karl Jennings. Retracer son passé, enquêter sur ses relations, interroger ses comptes, dresser son profil psychologique. Et elle l'avait fait. Cependant rien n'avait pu empêcher son calvaire.

- Comment est-il ?

- Qui ? dit Lily plongée dans ses pensées.

- Ton beau-père.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune fille, elle se leva avec violence envoyant inconsciemment le verre d'eau et la carafe se briser en un vacarme, sur le sol. Elle abattit sa main sur la table et dit avec rage :

- _Ce n'est pas mon beau-père !_ Il n'a rien d'un père, il n'a rien de beau, il n'est rien qu'une erreur que j'ai dû rectifier, mais ce n'est pas mon beau père !

Gibbs resta interdit.

…

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Lika.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Rien de ceci à part les personnages que je construis, ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de la série.

…

* * *

Chapitre IV : Faiblesse.

La porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Gibbs ? Tout va bien ? J'étais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu…

Kate s'interrompit en voyant les morceaux de verre sur le sol. Son regard se dirigea vers Lily qui s'était tourné vers la vitrine pour prendre un autre verre, puis vers Gibbs qui, les sourcils froncés, regardait derrière Kate.

Cette dernière se retourna et fit la grimace en remarquant que Mc Gee et Tony ne s'était pas cacher assez vite. Il y' avait encore du travail à faire au niveau de la discrétion…

- McGee, Dinozzo ! Au travail ! Fichez le camp !

Alors que McGee s'empressait d'obéir, les joues rouges de s'être fait surprendre, Dinozzo, lui, sourit à son patron et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Allons, Boss ! On ne faisait rien de mal, on ne vous espionnait pas si c'est que tu penses, on s'est juste retrouver par hasard devant la porte et…

- Dinozzo… coupa Gibbs de son ton le plus menaçant.

Tony perdit son sourire et tourna immédiatement les talons. Kate resta indécise sur le pas de la porte à regarder Lily qui s'était finalement retourner, un nouveau verre à la main, une expression neutre sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, Kate, dit Gibbs, laisse-nous s'il te plait.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancer un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

Une fois la porte close, Lily se rassit et remplit le verre d'eau.

- Ta collègue est curieuse. Très. Aucune de tes règles n'indique que c'est un vilain défaut ?

Gibbs s'approcha lentement de sa nièce et s'adossa à la table à côté d'elle. Sans le vouloir, il était repassé en mode agent, et tout son instinct était en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu es l'une des personnes qui connait mes règles sur le bout des doigts, quelle est la septième ?

Lily resta silencieuse un moment. Gibbs attrapa alors son menton et la força à le regarder.

- Sois toujours précise quand tu mens, murmura-il.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle semblait jauger ce qu'elle pouvait ou non confier à son oncle. Finalement elle se tourna vers lui et commença d'un ton dur :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ma présence ici n'a rien de catastrophique. Je voulais réellement te voir. Après tout ça fait deux ans que je n'ai aucune nouvelles de toi.

Sans tenir compte de l'éclair de culpabilité qu'elle vit passer dans ses yeux, elle poursuivit :

- Je dois néanmoins avouer que… j'ai eu quelques problèmes ces deux dernières années. Spécialement avec le nouveau mari d'Isabelle. Je le déteste. C'est un bon à rien, chômeur, violent, fanatique et inculte. Mais c'est aussi un très bon manipulateur. Je ne supportais plus de vivre sous le même toit que lui, et Isabelle ne m'a jamais soutenu, au contraire. Alors nous nous sommes dit que quelques jours de vacances ne me feraient pas de mal, Tio.

Gibbs digéra lentement ses informations, puis demanda d'une voix calme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par violent ?

-Rien de dramatique, ne t'en fais pas. Rassura immédiatement la jeune fille.

- Et quel… genre de problème as-tu eu exactement ?

Lily jaugea à nouveau son oncle de regard et se mordit la lèvre. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne murmure :

- Là encore, rien de grave. Essentiellement scolaire. Mais depuis la mort de Papa, je voulais devenir indépendante. Alors j'ai trouvé un petit job.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, un petit job ? À Quinze ans ? Mais après tout c'était très probable surtout à Phoenix.

- Ca se passe si mal que ça entre ta mère et toi ?

-… Disons qu'à côté, Jackson et toi passez vraiment pour le parfait modèle père/fils.

Gibbs ferma les yeux. Lily frappa dans ses mains et s'avança vers lui en souriant :

- Alors Agent Gibbs, l'interrogatoire est terminé ou vous allez me passer les menottes ?

Un sourire effleura le visage de l'homme :

- je réserve mon jugement.

- Préviens-moi quand tu auras la sentence.

Il l'as prit dans ses bras et la berça. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle refit sur face dans cette étreinte et il sentit alors le coton de sa veste s'humidifier. Elle pleurait.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là pendant si longtemps. Murmura-t-il.

Il y'eut un silence. Puis un soupir et enfin :

- Ne t'excuse jamais. C'est signe de faiblesse.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Lika.


End file.
